Christmas Date
by Pallet and Cerulean
Summary: Hanabi and Mugi go on a date for Christmas.


Blowing into her hands to warm them up, Hanabi waited by the station, hoping Mugi would show up soon. They had gotten tickets to a 7:00 showing of some Western Christmas movie, and it was nearly time for the movie to start. Granted, they could always miss the previews, but Hanabi was tired of waiting in the cold. Besides, it wasn't like Mugi to be late.

Just then, as if he could read her bitter thoughts, Mugi came jogging up through the sparse crowd. He stopped just in front of her, bending to catch his breath. Watching him with a keen, but feigning disinterested gaze, Hanabi saw he was wearing jeans and a hoodie, coat thrown on over it with a scarf wrapped haphazardly around his neck. Once he had caught his breath, standing to his full height, Mugi straightened his clothes, brushing away the snow that clung to them. Hanabi did the same, realizing the light powder must have stuck in her hair while she waited. Overnight, the snow had piled in thick blankets over the ground, the storm dwindling to a small flurry that lingered throughout the day.

"Sorry I'm late," Mugi said, his breath clouding in the cold air, "the train here got delayed with all the snow."

In return, Hanabi offered a light shake of her head, black hair swaying with the movement. "It was the same way at my station, I must have just caught an earlier train," Hanabi explained, brushing off the apology. Shivering in the cold, Hanabi drew her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She couldn't wait to get to the heated theater.

"Cold?" Mugi asked, worries of late trains already forgotten. Looking Hanabi over, it was no surprise that she was shivering. She had on a white cable knit sweater and a red skirt, along with a pair of black fleece leggings. She had pulled on a light jacket, but with the temperatures dipping below freezing, her outfit wasn't exactly practical.

"Of course, it's snowing" Hanabi replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Pulling off his long scarf, Mugi wrapped it loosely around Hanabi's neck, watching her cheeks turn red as he did. Hanabi turned her gaze to the snow bank beside her, embarrassed. Drawing in a deep breath, trying to calm down, Hanabi took a step forward, putting some space between her and Mugi, who seemed to be lingering just a little too close.

"We'll miss the movie if we don't hurry," Hanabi said, heading off in the direction of the theater with Mugi following a pace behind. As they walked, snow and salt crunching beneath their shoes, Hanabi watched the snow drift down around them. The flakes were big and powdery, collecting quickly in rolling drifts beside the towering buildings.

Just before the movie started, Hanabi and Mugi made their way to their seats. Shrugging off her jacket, Hanabi tossed it into the empty chair beside her, glad for the warm theater. Still, she kept Mugi's scarf wrapped snug around her neck. Settling into the plush chair, Hanabi shifted her attention to the screen, a beautiful, snowy landscape starting off the movie.

She had hardly made it fifteen minutes into the movie before Hanabi realized she was dozing off. Shaking her head in attempt to chase away the drowsy haze, Hanabi sat up straighter in her seat. Though, between the atmospheric holiday music, the warm theater, and the familiar, comforting scent of him drifting up from Mugi's scarf just below her nose, Hanabi found it harder and harder to stay awake. Not bothering to stifle her yawn, Hanabi fixed her attention to the screen once more, watching a young couple talk quietly as they decorated a pretty, little pine tree.

"Hanabi," Mugi said softly, his voice barely a whisper beside her ear.

Stirring from her sleep, Hanabi stretched a bit, turning to see what had woken her. Though, when she opened her eyes, it took just a moment for her sleepy mind to recall that she had fallen asleep at the movies. Blinking wearily at Mugi, Hanabi took in a deep breath, trying to wake herself up.

"Sorry," Hanabi mumbled, "I tried to stay awake." Sitting up taller, she straightened her rumpled sweater and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"If you were tired, you should have said something," Mugi chided gently. "I could have taken you home," he added, standing from his seat and picking up his coat.

Doing the same, Hanabi saw the theater was empty. Everyone else had already left, making Hanabi wonder just how long Mugi had stayed beside her, letting her sleep. The thought was comforting, knowing he had been looking out for her. "I'm okay now," Hanabi replied, violet eyes meeting Mugi's gaze.

Watching her for a moment, as if trying to decide if he believed her answer, Mugi put his coat on before turning to leave the theater, seemingly satisfied. "Want to do anything else then?" He asked on their way out, tone cool and casual.

Back out in the chilly weather, the sky now dark with only a little light from the rising moon, Hanabi sunk deeper into her jacket, trying to keep warm. "I don't know, but it's too cold to do anything outside," Hanabi replied, equally as nonchalant. That was one of the things she appreciated about their relationship. After the drama of their first year of high school had ended, Hanabi found that she and Mugi could actually be pretty relaxed together. He was easy to be with.

"Do you want to come back to my house, then?" Mugi asked. "My parents aren't home tonight," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Cheeks turning rosier than they already were from the cold, Hanabi pulled a hand from her pocket to give Mugi a shove. "You're thinking something dirty, aren't you?" Hanabi accused, ducking her head to hide her blush.

Recoiling, only now realizing the implication behind his words, Mugi shook his head, denying it. "I wasn't suggesting anything by it," Mugi insisted, waving a hand dismissively. "All I meant was that you wouldn't be intruding or anything if you came over. And they wouldn't bother us either," Mugi explained, zipping his coat up a little further.

Humming in response, heat cooling off her cheeks, Hanabi thought the offer over. "Sure," she replied lightly, giving a slight nod of her head. Honestly, she liked his apartment better than her own. There was some sort of comfortable quietness that just made her feel at home there. In her house, there was always someone around, making noise or causing trouble.

Lost in thought as she took the familiar path back towards Mugi's apartment, Hanabi hardly noticed the sidewalk getting snowier and icier. All it took was one wrong step, the short heel of her boot catching a smooth patch of ice, and Hanabi was tumbling down towards the snow banks that had been shoveled off beside the sidewalk. Instinctively reaching out for Mugi's arm, and catching him off guard, Hanabi pulled him down with her. Sending a spray of powdery snow up in their wake, both of them landed clumsily in the thick drifts of snow.

Hanabi blinked for a moment, processing what happened, before a carefree laugh tumbled past her lips, the sound crystal clear and warm. Somehow, the whole incident just seemed so funny, like something straight out of a romantic comedy. Instead of joining her, Mugi sat up to face Hanabi, looking completely stunned. Giggles fading, Hanabi picked herself up, noticing the amazed expression on Mugi's face.

"What is it?" Hanabi asked curiously, standing up, careful to avoid the ice this time.

"It's just," Mugi started, dusting snow off his clothes as he came to stand by Hanabi's side, "I've never heard you laugh like that. You have a really pretty laugh." Smiling at the way the tips of Hanabi's ears turned red, Mugi offered her a hand and pulled the small girl back to her feet. They started off again, this time watching the ground to check for hidden ice.

Taking Mugi's hand, Hanabi joined him back at his apartment, enjoying hot cocoa and long conversations at home.


End file.
